


Foreboding

by TARDIStard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, THORYOUJUSTDON'TUNDERSTAND, Thor - Freeform, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIStard/pseuds/TARDIStard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had tried to run away once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreboding

**Author's Note:**

> I know Loki might seem a little out of character, but in this story he's only sixteen/seventeen ish. His cunning and manipulation skills aren't highly developed yet. Thor is is twenty one/twenty two ish. Also, this was all written on a whim for a late assignment for my Composition class. Bare with me~

Loki had tried to run away once.

Sure, it had ended horribly with him being dragged back by his arm to the palace, but he had tried none the less.

It had happened on a whim, which was strange for the trickster god. Even as young as he was, just barely out of adolescence, Loki was always a planner—a schemer. This was more of Thor’s forte.

Still, it had been after a rather vicious fight between Thor and him—when Loki thinks back on it now, he doesn’t even recall what is had been about—he just remembers the feeling of frustration and contempt because Thor had gotten away with whatever he had done without punishment again.

Loki had wanted to rip his hair out.

He had sulked off to his room at some point. He had no more patience for his elder brother and ended up pacing like a caged animal is his room, unconsciously clenching his fists. He had been ranting inside of his head when he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Loki felt so cold.

He suddenly couldn't breathe and his vision blurred. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach and his knees buckled beneath him. So many things came crashing down him at once, he couldn't comprehend any of it.

Why did he feel so cold?

PainTerrorBitternessDeceptionBetrayalLokiColdRagePainFriggaTerrorBitternessThorDeceptionOdinBetrayalOdinOdinThorRageDeceptionTerrorPainThorLokiThorThor _THOR_ \--

By the time Loki caught his breath again, it was dark outside. He was curled up by the foot of his bed, clutching his abdomen and shivering. He paid no attention to the wetness that had gathered around his eyes and shakily sat up to lean against his bed.

It was an omen. Foreboding.

He didn't know what for, but Loki--calm and cool and collected Loki--was _terrified_.

He ran a shaky hand through his raven locks and went to stand. His decision was made before he was on his feet. He knew whatever he had just experienced was a warning. A warning he wouldn't, COULDN'T ignore. It screamed at him to run, to get away while he still could. He knew in his gut if he got away, all the...pain he just experience could be avoided. Loki may have been cunning and manipulative and a tad bit selfish..but he wasn't so rotten as to wish this on his family.

No matter how much Odin played favourites. No matter how much Frigga coddled him. No matter how of an arrogant, blind fool Thor was.

(Years--decades--centuries later, he would look back at that moment with a sneer. " _Sentiment_.")

Of course, like most whims, he hadn't thought much of it through. (He HAD thought enough ahead to bring a few articles of clothing, a dagger or two and to steal some food from the kitchens.) He hadn't taken into account Heimdall or Odin's crows for that matter.

He had made it as far as the mountains along the outskirts of Asgard before someone had grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. He stared into Thor's stormy blue eyes.

If the bruising grip upon Loki's arm was any indication, Thor was furious.

Loki cursed himself for letting Thor sneak up on him (those days wouldn't last much longer.) and attempted to rip his arm away from Thor.

"Thor, let go."

"No." Thor's usually joyous voice was dangerously low.

Loki grimaced and tried again, "You don't understan--"

Thor cut him off, "You're right, Loki. I don't understand. I don't understand why you would leave a family that loves you. Why you would leave a kingdom you have a duty to. Why you would leave m--" Thor stopped. His nostrils flared, eyes unfocused. Loki caught a glimpse of something in those eyes.

Thor was hurt. Hurt more than he would ever let on.

(Wasn't that why he was running? So they wouldn't hurt?)

The irony was not lost on Loki.

Loki didn't have much time to reflect on it because the next moment Thor's arm wrapped around his waist and he could hear the distinct sound of Thor swinging Mjolnir and they were off into the sky.

When they landed, they were at side entrance, the closest to their chambers, of the palace. It was dark and not a soul was in sight. His elder brother released him from his embrace and backed away. He wouldn't look him in the eye. "Be grateful Heimdall summoned me and not the Allfather."

Loki flinched at Thor's harsh tone and went to defend himself. To tell Thor that he hadn't done it to hurt them but to save them from whatever Loki had glimpsed. By the time Loki had found his voice, he was greeted with the image of his brother's retreating back.

"Thor, wait--"

"Go to bed, Loki." Thor sounded so tired.

Loki watched Thor's back down the hall until there no longer anything to watch. Loki knew he should've just turned right back around and made a run for it again. The hurt look in Thor's eyes wouldn't leave him.

(Years later, a voice snarls " _Sentiment_.")

Loki sighed deeply and dragged himself back to his room. He knew he would regret this, he knew.

And years later sitting in the glass cell he would call home for the next few thousands years, toying with the fabric of his sleeve thoughtfully...

Loki had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and stuff! Also, don't be too harsh if I suck hardcore. ;~;


End file.
